Los Seres
by lorenapineapple
Summary: (Apocalypse AU) En un futuro apocalíptico, dónde las guerras han acabado con la mayor parte de la humanidad, el ejército encuentra a los Seres que han sobrevivido a los continuos desastres y deciden entrenarlos para algo que ni si quiera ellos saben lo que puede ser.
1. Prólogo

_El mundo como lo conocíamos dejó de ser el mismo hace mucho tiempo. Las virtudes humanas se volvieron oscuras, la codicia se apoderó de sus corazones, y el afán de querer más fue lo que destruyó a la humanidad, dejando con vida a aquellas personas que se mantuvieron alejadas de los sentimientos impuros._

_Las guerras no cesaban, cada vez los motivos por los que ocurrían eran más insignificantes. Todo acabó destruido; las vidas de la mayoría de personas, las casas, las carreteras, nada consiguió sobreponerse a aquel sinfín de masacres._

_Por eso, a causa de aquella catástrofe mucho mayor a ninguna otra jamás conocida, una diminuta parte de los supervivientes desarrolló capacidades especiales y extraordinarias como método de auto ayuda contra los peligros de la nueva vida repleta de desesperación. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, sus habilidades mejoraron altamente, y todo creció, menos la esperanza que quedaba en ellos. Se quedaron solos, indefensos ante los disparos y las explosiones, viendo caer a todos sus seres queridos._

_Después de la segunda guerra de la tercera Era, cuando se descubrió el potencial de estas personas, el ejército llegó a la conclusión de que no eran más que armas, un nuevo peligro que les acechaba en forma humana, y organizaron una purga mundial para exterminarlos. No descansaron, ni tuvieron piedad. Los vivos, siendo testigos de la locura a la que estaban sometidos, de como tenían que sacrificar a otros sólo por ser más fuertes, no tuvieron otra opción que construir unas barreras con las nuevas tecnologías de los ricos para separar a la sociedad de esas personas._

_Más tarde, a principios de la cuarta Era, la vida dentro de la especie de cúpula que formaban las barreras empezó a ser mucho mejor que nunca, todos los avances tecnológicos se ponían en marcha, y en las escuelas, se enseñaba a los niños y adultos lo peligrosos que eran los PCDAP (Personas con Capacidades Destructivas Altamente Peligrosas), coloquial y comúnmente denominados "Seres"._

_El Gobierno de la cúpula era dirigido por Hashiri Nio, una joven de baja estatura y rubios cabellos, con una personalidad arrogante de ideas estridentes y crueles en la mayoría de las ocasiones, la misma que predicaba el odio y rencor que se debía tener hacia los Seres. La organización dentro de la cúpula no era buena, a penas se empezaba a vivir en una sociedad sin guerras ni muertes intencionadas, pero a pesar de eso, Nio seguía con sus planes, sus reglas y sus intenciones. A partir de la mayoría de edad, todos estaban obligados a asistir a cursos de lucha para lo que sólo ella sabía. Su mandato iba exactamente como quería, una pastora con sus ovejas en el recinto, de dónde no podían escapar._

_Las nuevas religiones pintaban a los Seres como mensajeros del mal, criaturas relacionadas con el infierno o como el mismísimo Satanás. Todos inculcaban el miedo entre ellos, una manera de protegerse de su curiosidad, lástima y demás sentimientos humanos que podrían llegar a tener hacia otros semejantes, aunque en realidad, nadie sabía qué aspecto tenían._

_Hacía un siglo que las barreras se habían construido, dividiendo a las humanos de los Seres, alejando la buena vida del desastre que antes habían causado. En el mundo exterior, vivían solos, sin nadie ni nada en lo que apoyarse para seguir con esperanzas, obligados a cazar animales para comer y vivir en las ruinas de las antiguas ciudades. Ni si quiera ellos entendían el por qué de la situación en la que se encontraban, pero todos se alejaban de la cúpula todo lo que podían. La mayoría no había visto a otro Ser en su vida, nunca habían interactuado con otra persona, aunque los valores como hablar, contar y escribir seguían en sus mentes, mentes de humano._

_Más de una vez alguna persona había intentado salir de las barreras, arriesgando su vida, pero todos fueron intentos fallidos, conductas castigadas severa y mortalmente en ocasiones. Los humanos vivían con miedo a los Seres, y los Seres con miedo a los humanos; un miedo que sería capaz de causar otra guerra, una devastadora y épica guerra._

_La cuarta Era había comenzado, llena de misterios, problemas, conflictos, y dudas. Dudas, curiosidad, interés; todo lo que sentía una chica hacia lo que le mandaban tener miedo._

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenidos al apocalipsis, un lugar del que no podréis escapar.<strong>

**Tenía bastantes ganas de escribir un AU así que allá vamos, pronto subiré el primer capítulo. Añadiré a todos los personajes, y ya sabéis, espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones, y vuestras visitas. Si tenéis sugerencias, las estaré esperando, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hitsugi PDV**

Como cualquier otro día, yo estaba en clase. Llevaba una vida de estudiante normal, en el instituto de la cúpula. Cada semana nos venían a dar charlas sobre los Seres, siempre charlas del mismo tipo.

Aquel día, un instructor de técnicas de combate había aceptado la invitación que le había brindado la directora y aplazando sus clases a los mayores durante esa mañana, vino a decirnos un montón de estupideces, como todos.

Nos dijo cosas como que algún día vendrían a matarnos, que no podíamos sentir piedad, que teníamos que acabar con ellos antes de que acaben con nosotros.

Me irritaba un montón esa manera que tenían de ser, esa aptitud de superioridad y conocimiento, cuando en realidad, nadie los había visto nunca. Cada día que pasaba, aborrecía más la vida dentro la cúpula.

Decidí ignorar aquellas tonterías a las que nos tenían sometidos, y cogí mi cuaderno, ya que la idea de dibujar era mucho más llamativa que atender a un ignorante.

El transcurso de los días y las noches pasaba continuamente, y unos pensamientos particulares ocupaban mi mente durante todo ese tiempo. Imaginaba a todas horas como podrían ser esas criaturas, a las que nos mandaban odiar sin habernos echo nada. Las imaginaba como monstruos gigantes y peludos, con cuernos en la cabeza, la verdad es que no me hacía ni una mínima idea de como serían...

Comencé dibujando las barreras que nos rodeaban, y dentro los edificios y las casas. Luego, dibujé el mundo exterior. Inventado, obviamente.

Nunca me había acercado lo suficiente a las barreras para poder verlo, quitando que los guardias del Gobierno estaban allí vigilando que nadie entrase o saliese. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como era el mundo antes de la cuarta Era, en los libros lo describían como algo armonioso y fantástico, lleno de vida y sociedades distintas que convivían sin ninguna dificultad. O al menos, hasta que los sentimientos se volvieron monótonos y todos querían más de lo que existía para aquel entonces. Las guerras comenzaron en la primera Era, y siguieron, siguieron, y siguieron hasta finales de la tercera Era. Nací entre esta especie de murallas tecnológicas, y todavía sigo sintiendo esa claustrofobia cada vez que miro al cielo, y no soy capaz de ver todas las nubes.

Dibujé una enorme llanura, con ríos, lagos, y montañas como las de los libros de geografía. Nuestra pequeña, diminuta sociedad, no era nada comparada con la extensión de la tierra que nos rodeaba.

Dibujé pájaros también, libres. Ellos, que puedes volar alrededor del mundo entero sin preocuparse de nada, sentir que todo les pertenece y nada les quita de descubrir lo inexplorado.

"Hitsugi-chan, ¿lo has oído?"

Ichinose-san me miraba bastante asustada. Se sentaba siempre a mi lado, en todas las asignaturas, era ese tipo de chica que se creía las idioteces que nos repetían continuamente. A veces sentía compasión por el miedo que tenía a todo lo que no conocíamos, pero al fin y al cabo, era mi amiga, y no quería que le lavasen el cerebro de esa manera, ya que yo estaba convencida de que todo eran mentiras, que querían esconder la verdad.

"¿Qué pasa, Ichinose-san?"

Por un momento, dirigió su atención hacia mi cuaderno, antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso? ¡Estás loca! El instructor acaba de decir que nos comerán vivos y-"

"¡Deja de creerte esas tonterías! ¿No te das cuenta de que nos están mintiendo? Vivimos encerrados por culpa del Gobierno, no de los Seres."

Su mirada de niña confundida me partía el corazón, aunque la mayoría de las veces me molestaba que creyese a los demás sólo por tener cargos más importantes en la sociedad que el de un simple estudiante.

Era mayor que yo, y muy lista. También era más alta, y tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas despeinadas. Su honestidad y alegría hacían de ella una chica fantástica, cuyo único defecto era el de desconocer la verdad, y no querer admitir mis palabras. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por comprenderla, atendí a las explicaciones del instructor. Cogió la tiza electrónica y dibujó lo que él creía que era un Ser. Parecía una especie de oso musculoso con colmillos tan grandes como unos zapatos. Luego señaló las partes que debíamos atacar si alguna vez nos encontrábamos con uno.

"Ichinose-san, es un oso." arqueó una ceja, y sin dejar de mirar la pizarra, me respondió.

"¡No! Es un Ser, ¿es que no lo estás viendo?"

"Cada semana nos dicen que son de una manera distinta, ¿cómo estás tan segura de que son así?"

No era capaz de soportar su ingenuidad, no podía oír como me contradecían, simplemente era incapaz. No era sólo con los Seres, era con todo. Si nos decían que el mundo exterior estaba lleno de animales con mutaciones a causa de las guerras, ella se lo creía. Si nos decían que había una glaciación desde la segunda Era, ella se lo creía. Si nos decían que no había mundo exterior, ella probablemente también se lo creería.

No estaba dispuesta a ver como las mentiras envolvían a todo el mundo, cuando nadie tenía pruebas de ello. Así que por lo menos, decidí conseguir que Ichinose-san creyese a sus ojos, y no a las bocas de otros.

Cuando acabaron las clases fuimos a ver a Shutou Suzu-san, una amable señora a la que acudía a menudo para resolver mis dudas sobre la existencia. Ella ya estaba aquí cuando se empezaron a crear las barreras, ella supo lo que era sentirse libre, por eso era la mejor ayuda que podíamos conseguir. A pesar de su desconocida pero seguro que longeva edad, tenía la apariencia de una chica de instituto como nosotras, es por eso que sólo Ichinose-san y yo sabíamos sobre su alto conocimiento.

Vivía en una pequeña casa metida en un pequeño bosque a las a fueras de los edificios principales. Como las vías del tren supersónico no llegaban a sitios tan poco poblados, tuvimos que ir a pie. Por el camino, estuvimos discutiendo. Era mi amiga, la quería, no podía evitarlo, pero sabía que esta vez yo llevaba la razón, sabía que no estaban engañando, nos hacían ver cosas que no eran, y quería demostrárselo.

Más tarde, después de un largo camino y una agotadora discusión sin ganadora, vislumbramos su casa. Estaba echa de madera y piedra, y era de planta baja. Tenía un montón de plantas de distintas variedades a sus alrededores, y un aura de tranquilidad y paz. Nos acercamos y picamos a la puerta, después de un rato, se abrió.

Una chica de la altura de Ichinose-san, con media melena azulada y ojos que transmitían calma nos sonrió, y nos invitó a pasar. Su casa parecía realmente antigua pero se conservaba muy bien, en las paredes había papel pintado, y las puertas eran corredizas. Pasamos a una pequeña sala con una mesa cuadrada en el centro, la cual tenía una especie de manta cayendo por los cuatro lados. Nos sentamos en el suelo, metiendo las piernas debajo de la mesa, supuestamente para mantener el calor, aunque debido a la atmósfera de la cúpula, nunca había temperaturas demasiado extremas.

Shutou-san trajo tres tazas de té; una para cada una, y luego se sentó con nosotras.

"Kirigaya, Ichinose, ¿a qué se debe vuestra visita?"

Ichinose-san no sabía por qué la había llevado allí, se lo expliqué a Shutou-san, y su reacción al enterarse era de esperar.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Si nos ven los guardias ya puedes prepararte, seremos castigadas..." sentía su miedo, pero afortunadamente, Shutou-san con su paciencia y tranquilidad la calmó.

Estuvimos hablando bastante rato, Shutou-san le contó a Ichinose-san las cosas que sabía del mundo exterior, y ella, al final, también quiso ver aquel mundo al que nos obligaban a renunciar.

"Cuando las barreras se crearon, tuvieron que construir un pequeño pilar de piedra para sostener las baterías que las mantienen cargadas permitiendo así que funcionen. Si no fuese por ese pilar, la barrera dejaría de estar activa, y seríamos presa de todo lo que nos rodea. Esta sociedad no está preparada para ser independiente de la cúpula." comentaba, mientras Ichinose-san y yo atendíamos con interés. "Si lo que queréis es verlo, podemos ir al pilar, está escondido y ni si quiera los guardias saben donde está, por eso es probablemente la única parte sin vigilancia."

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabremos dónde está...?"

Esta vez, Ichinose-san tenía razón. Por muy buena idea que fuese, si no sabíamos dónde estaba era inútil si quiera el hablar del tema.

"No os lo habría dicho si no supiese donde estaba."

Aquellas palabras despertaron una extraña sensación de esperanza en mi. Mucho mayor que nunca, saber que podría conseguir lo que siempre soñé, poder saber la verdad, aunque sólo fuese una pequeña parte de la verdad. Podría vivir tranquila, vivir con la conciencia llena, llevando la razón. Agradecí a todos los Dioses que Shutou-san fuese siempre tan alentadora con todo, antes de levantarnos para seguirla, en busca del pilar de piedra.

Salimos de su casa sin preocupaciones, al vivir en medio del bosque no había nadie cerca para saber lo que estábamos buscando. Se adentró más en el bosque, por la parte trasera de su casa, y nosotras la seguimos. Los árboles y matorrales tapaban el camino, así que fuimos apartándolos, creando una pequeña senda lo suficientemente grande para que pasásemos.

Tras una pequeña caminata de más o menos medio kilómetro, al fin llegamos a un pequeño claro, rodeado por árboles por todas partes menos por una, donde se encontraba el pilar, más pequeño de lo que imaginábamos, sosteniendo la barrera, que nos impedía ver nada.

"¿Por qué no podemos ver nada?" mi confusión crecía, y mis esperanzas bajaban. Me había echo demasiadas ilusiones.

Ichinose-san se acercó y acarició con suavidad aquella roca cilíndrica, añorando que no estuviese ahí. Shutou-san nos miraba con nostalgia, sintiendo pena por nosotras.

"Si os subís al pilar, quizás podréis ver algo."

No era de las mejores ideas, pero era buena. Unas estructuras metálicas construidas al nivel del suelo, eran las que le daban el poder y la energía a las barreras. Todas ellas, apoyadas en aquella roca de más o menos 2,5 por 2,5 metros.

Shutou-san dejó que apoyásemos nuestros pies en sus manos, para ayudarnos a subir. Trepamos, agarrándonos a las imperfecciones de la piedra, colocando nuestras manos en los mejores lugares, asegurándonos de no resbalar o tropezar. No podía contener tanta emoción. Pero entonces, por fin lo vi.

Era mucho más triste de lo que imaginaba.

Había ruinas, ruinas por todas partes. Cosas destruidas, no había nada en pie. El ambiente era gris y pesado, incluso el cielo, parecía que se iba a caer. No había nada, nada. Era un verdadero Apocalipsis el que habían visto aquellas tierras milenarias. Los árboles carecían de hojas, el agua de los pequeños charcos era oscura, como las corazones de la gente que había echo eso. El viento ululaba a través de las estructuras caídas en anteriores guerras, recordándonos la soledad que allí habitaba.

Acerqué mi mano a aquellas barreras, que separaban la hermosa mentira de la triste realidad. Preguntándome por qué las personas habrían querido destruir algo tan hermoso como era el mundo. Oía voces en mi cabeza pidiéndome parar, pero mi mano ya no era parte de mi, era presa de la desesperación de la humanidad, hechando de menos todo lo que una vez fue nuestro.

Ichinose-san se abrazó a mi, oí un estruendo, y las dos caímos. Cuando abrí los ojos, Shutou-san nos miraba a través de unas estructuras. No supe como, ni por qué, pero de alguna manera, probablemente a causa del abrazo de Ichinose-san y el movimiento de mi mano, atravesamos las barreras. Las voces que oía en mi cabeza no eran otras que las suyas, la tristeza me comía por dentro de una manera tan intensa, que dejé de sentir la cúpula y todo lo que pasaba dentro, para unirme a la verdad, la dolorosa verdad.

Estábamos fuera. Escapamos de la cúpula. Obligadas a huir de los humanos, a huir de la mentira. La alarma empezó a sonar, Ichinose-san y yo corrimos, todo lo lejos que pudimos, hasta perder de vista lo que conocíamos como nuestro mundo, hasta entonces. Estábamos solas, contra lo inexplorado. Solas, contra la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué misterios les deparará el mundo exterior a Hitsugi y Haru? ¿Conseguirán sobrevivir en el infierno sobre la Tierra?<strong>

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Espero vuestros reviews, espero que os haya gutado.**

**Dannapaola: pues bueno, tengo pensado hacer de esto una historia épica y llena de emoción. ¿Quieres spoiler? Pues te diré una cosa, Chitaru y Hitsugi son mis pequeñas. Ya desde el anime y el manga obligadas a tener un amor prohibido, ¿qué pasaría si un humano se enamora de algo a lo que se supone que tiene que tener miedo y viceversa? :) ¡gracias por comentar!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Haru PDV**

No supe entender como llegamos a esa situación. Hacía a penas unos instantes, Shutou-san nos estaba ayudando a subir a un simple pilar de piedra, y antes de que nos diesemos cuenta, nos encontrábamos justo en _la otra parte del mundo._

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, demasiado para comprenderlo. Cuando me puse a la altura de Hitsugi-chan, mi atención se concentró en su mano, la cual se movía lentamente, con intenciones de tocar algo que no nos pertenecía a nosotros, los humanos.

Algo dentro de mi decía que tenía que impedirlo, y en un desesperado intento de pararla me abracé a ella. De alguna manera no identificada acabamos en el otro lado, mirando atónitas como Shutou-san nos daba señales silenciosas pretendiendo que escapásemos antes de ella misma marcharse de la escena del crimen.

Intentando olvidar todo aquello que desconocíamos de la situación, corrimos en dirección opuesta a las barreras. No había nada en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, a parte de viejos árboles en mal estado, charcos de agua sucia, y ruinas de pequeños edificios o monumentos. Aquella misma mañana, pensar en el mundo exterior, era como pensar en un sueño o una pesadilla. Algo ireal fuera de nuestro alcance, algo que aún existiendo, no era de verdad.

No podía mentir; tenía miedo. Miedo de todo aquello nuevo para nosotras, todo aquello que incluso los más expertos temían, todo aquello que causó nuestra encerrona en unos muros de consistencia eléctrica.

"Ichinose-san"

Me evadí de mis torturas mentales durante unos segundos intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Hitsugi-chan dejó de correr y se paró en seco con la cabeza gacha, estaba en frente de mi, y pude ver como apretaba los puños con rabia, antes de girarse buscando una respuesta.

"¿Por qué nos ha pasado esto?" una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda, al tiempo que intentaba contener en su interior a duras penas toda la rabia y confusión que parecía sentir.

Me dolía en el alma verla así, y todo por un intento, naturalmente fallido, de hacerla feliz. Quería ver esto, quería tener razón. Nunca entendí por qué nos pasó a nosotras.

"No lo sé, Hitsugi-chan. Quizás el destino sea el culpable."

Era incapaz de sacar de mi cabeza todas aquellas cosas que nos habían enseñado desde que nuestros ojos vieron el pequeño y artificial mundo en el que vivíamos por primera vez. Cosas crueles, odiosas, tenebrosas. Cosas que nos convencían cada vez más de alejarnos del exterior. Cosas que a ella no le importaban en absoluto. Mientras yo temía por las noches el echo de que los Seres existiesen a pocos kilómetros de nosotros, y que algún día traspasarían las barreras, ella, imaginaba como serían.

Siempre fue alegre e interesada en estos temas misteriosos, aunque aborrecía todas las mentiras que según ella nos metían en la cabeza cada día. Verla llorar me hacía dudar de su fortaleza interior, aunque no la culpaba, ni mucho menos. Pareció quedarse unos instantes analizando mis palabras antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"Y pensar que yo me estoy tomando esto peor que tú..." soltó una pequeña pero agradecida carcajada. "Está empezando a oscurecer, será mejor que busquemos un lugar dónde refugiarnos."

Según nuestros libros de clase, debido al paso de los años y las catástrofes que habían causado las guerras, el clima del mundo exterior era extremo y variante; en cualquier momento puede haber una glaciación, o por el contrario, una ola de calor. La noche empezaba a caer y aún no hacía frío, pero en cuestión de horas, la cosa podría cambiar repentinamente.

Dirigimos nuestro camino hacia lo que parecía una pequeña y antigua civilización destruida. Si bien es verdad que no había nada que podía resguardarnos en condiciones, al menos contábamos con especies de huecos entre los demolidos edificios que nos podrían servir. Tardamos aproximadamente diez minutos en llegar, lo suficiente para que, como predecimos, el tiempo cambiara.

Llevábamos el uniforme del instituto, compuesto por unas medias negras por encima de la rodilla, una falda de vuelo negra con una franja blanca en la parte de abajo, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un jersey morado sin mangas, y una especie de lazo estrecho alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Definitivamente, no era ni de lejos lo adecuado para el clima de aquella noche. Resultaba extraño sentir frío de verdad, y no aquel clima artificial con el que vivíamos en la cúpula. Nuestra piel dolía, y ardía al mismo tiempo. No parecía tener lógica.

Pero la verdadera sensación rara apareció cuando entramos en los restos de aquella pequeña ciudad.

Nada. Simplemente nada. Un Apocalipsis se había llevado todos los signos de vida, armonía y alegría de la que hablaban nuestros libros de texto. Poner un pie en aquel suelo, sin saber si quiera cuanta gente había muerto exactamente allí, era doloroso incluso para el aire, que seguramente por eso parecía tan pesado, ni si quiera su típico ulular sonaba como en las películas antiguas, ni si quiera las nubes parecían querer apartarse para dejar pasar los rayos de luz lunares, que preferían mantenerse a cierta distancia de algo tan depresivo y tristemente, cierto.

Caminamos la una al lado de la otra, dando pequeños pasos por lo que debía ser la calle principal. Era una recta larga, sin fin, con devastación a los laterales. El camino de la muerte, rodeado del fuego del infierno.

Hitsugi-chan se adentró en una cueva echa de ladrillos y rocas caídas, lo suficientememte grande para pasar un poco agachadas. Nos sentamos en el extremo, mirando hacia la salida. Todo estaba oscuro, la ropa dejaba de hacer efecto sobre nuestros cuerpos, y la luna, no parecía tener intenciones de mostrarse.

"Si esto sigue así, no aguantaremos ni una noche."

Me miró con preocupación, probablemente porque ella también sabía que nada ni nadie iba a ayudarnos.

"Necesitamos mantener el calor," dijo, "hacer un fuego sería una buena idea."

Una vez fui a un campamento de verano. Nos enseñaron cosas básicas para sobrevivir, como filtrar agua para hacerla potable, encontrar comida en el bosque, y hacer hogueras. Nunca pensé que me podría ser útil.

Salimos de nuestro cobijo en busca de algún árbol o leña por los alrededores más cercanos. A causa de la inmensa oscuridad, iba a ser una misión casi imposible.

"Podemos dividirnos, así tendremos más posibilidades y será más rápido."

Ella se fue hacia un lado del camino central, y yo hacia el otro. Me hacía sentir bien que al final recobrase su energía habitual, y las esperanzas que guardaba en su interior. Todavía no estaba todo perdido, pero tampoco había nada ganado. No nos podíamos permitir morir de frío después de haber llegado tan lejos sin que no nos atacase nada.

Eso fue lo peor que jamás pude pensar, en el peor momento.

Los Seres. No estábamos solas.

El pánico se apropió de mi, y dejé de pensra con cordura. Esas criaturas que nos matarían sin pensar, que nos comerían vivas, que no nos darían ni una oportunidad. Estaban con nosotras, y nosotras estábamos a su alcance.

Intenté relajarme y pensar las cosas. Lo más importante, y por qué estaba allí. Necesitábamos leña, así que me puse a correr, en busca de algún árbol, desesperada.

Corrí y corrí, pero no encontré lo que buscaba. Al darme cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de mi compañera, el miedo se volvió mayor, y la leña dejó de importarme. Ahora estaba sola, Hitsugi-chan también. Éramos presas muy, muy fáciles.

"¡Hitsugi-chan, dónde estás!" gritaba deseando oír una respuesta, intentando agudizar mi vista, mi oído y mi sexto sentido, pero no conseguí nada. Y no sólo sentía miedo por mi misma, también lo sentía por ella.

Creía que todo estaba perdido, ahora sí. Ni esperanzas, ni sueños; todo eran mentiras. Ilusiones falsas que nos metían en la cabeza como una programación, intentando darnos ganas de vivir de alguna manera disimulada. Fue entonces cuando comprendí todas aquellas guerras, y todas aquellas muertes. Ellos también lo habían perdido todo, les quedaba la vida pero, ¿qué mas da vivir, si no hay alguna razón para hacerlo?

Mis piernas se rinderon, dejaron de luchar. El mundo era tan grande, y mi existencia tan pequeña, que nadie se daría cuenta del hueco que dejaría. No importaba. Caí de rodillas sobre la tierra congelada, y entonces la luna, como compadeciéndose de mi, dejó que uno de sus rayos me iluminase. A mi, y sólo a mi. Intentando decirme que era más importante de lo que pensaba. Entonces sonreí, mirando su hermosa luz sobre las capas de fino hielo que se empezaban a formar. Al menos a este mundo le quedaban cosas así, y fui capaz de admirarlo.

Cerré los ojos, preparada para despedirme de todo lo que ni si quiera conocía, pero algo lo impedió. El resplandor de la luna se hizo mucho más fuerte, y abrí los ojos, mirando al cielo.

No había ninguna luna.

Una figura oscura, de donde procedía aquella luz, estaba justo encima de mi, mirándome. De pronto, una red calló del cielo, aprisionándome con crueldad.

La figura negra descendió del cielo, y se posó en la tierra. Dos figuras más se bajaron de la anterior, y se acercaron a mi, dejándome ver sus rostros a causa del potente foco.

Eran dos chicas. Una parecía amable, tenía una coleta despeinada rojiza, y el flequillo dividido con varias horquillas de colores, vestía con un traje extraño, parecido al de un entrenador, algo parecido a un chándal acorazado. La otra me miraba con repugnancia, tenía el cabello azul oscuro y corto, su flequillo liso caía sobre sus ojos también azules y profundos, vestía con un traje de cuerpo entero, del color de la tierra, con un cinturón lleno de armas y unas botas negras. Me perdí ante aquella situación.

"¿Por qué no te defendiste?" la chica del pelo azul escupió aquellas palabras a mi cara, con rabia.

"Le haremos las pruebas en cuanto lleguemos, Azuma, no te preocupes."

La otra chica parecía intentar calmarla, o convencerla. Estaba totalmente desorientada. Me encontraba a punto de morir, dispuesta a ello, y unas personas aparecen del cielo hablándome de algo que no alcanzo a comprender. El destino ha realizado su siguiente jugada, esta vez, a nuestro favor.

Nuestro. De Hitsugi-chan y mío. Hitsugi-chan.

Las chicas me metieron en lo que al final resultó ser un helicóptero silencioso, con brusquedad. La del pelo azul fue a los mandos, y la otra, me liberó de la red una vez cerradas las compuertas. Me miró con interés, y sacó de su pantalón una caja de pockys. Me dio uno, y se metió otro en la boca.

"¿Qué eres, chica?"

Sus ojos claros resultaban misteriosos, y su tono de voz también. Todo resultaba extraño, y no conseguía entender nada aún. Antes de responder, pensé en Hitsugi-chan. Ella estaba sola ahora, podría morir de frío, o de hambre, o incluso peor. Podría haber un causante de su muerte, con vida propia. Me arrepentí de haber sido tan tonta. y haberme dejado llevar por las circunstancias. La confusión no me dejaba pensar con claridad, todo parecía borroso ante mi ignorante vista. La pregunta que me acababa de hacer tampoco me cuadraba, si no era una persona, ¿qué podría ser?

Me acordé una vez más de mi compañera, siempre deseosa de descubrir la verdad, siempre alegre, siempre segura, siempre convencida de si misma. Siempre pensando como serían aquellos Seres de los que nos hablaban.

"Una humana." respondí, pensando en Hitsugi-chan una última vez, antes de empezar a entender todo aquello a lo que estaba sometida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A dónde se llevan a Haru? ¿Conseguirá Hitsugi sobrevivir sola sin perder la cordura?<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras amables palabras, de verdad, es emocionante ver que alguien me lee y además de eso, me dice cosas tan encantadoras****, ¡sois lo mejor! **

**Guest: ¿La pareja principal? La verdad es que soy incapaz de no centrarme en la pasión y el amor de la relación de Chitaru y Hitsugi, así que sí, seguramente serán ellas. ¡Gracias a todos por comentar, os veo en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hitsugi PDV**

Dejé de oír su voz llamándome en la lejanía, entonces me preocupé.

Cuando nos separamos en busca de algo servible para hacer un fuego, en mi mente sólo estaba la idea de regresar rápido, y pasar el menor tiempo posible sin compañía. Al poco tiempo escuché su voz, gritando mi nombre desde algún lugar muy alejado de mi. Busqué su procedencia, pero un sentimiento extraño que intenté reconocer como miedo bloqueaba todos mis sentidos, impidiéndome hacer nada.

Me olvidé de la leña, del fuego, del frío, de todo, y corrí en busca de Ichinose-san, guiándome por el sonido de su voz, pero por cada paso que daba, parecía alejarme más de ella. El mundo resultaba contradictorio, mi sentido de orientación era nulo, así que en un intento de concentrarme, vi algo que me dejó tdavía más desorientada.

Sus gritos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, y una luz potente descendió del cielo a unos cien metros de donde yo estaba. Aquello que no supe ni me atreví a distinguir lo que era despareció tan rápido como había aparecido, luego, me acerqué al lugar, queriendo encontrar respuestas.

Al principio me asomé desde la esquina de una pila de rocas y ladrillos, por si a caso había algún tipo de peligro, pero al no ver nada, absolutamente nada, me acerqué más. El viento gélido congelaba mi piel, esa extraña y horrorosa sensación de soledad que parecía arruinar mi vida por momentos, ese vacío desolador que acababa con todo lo que quedaba en pie...

De pronto, en medio de aquel suelo que había visto morir a tantas personas vi un objeto familiar. Di unos pasos, queriendo estar equivocada, y me agaché a recogerlo. Desafortunadamente, no lo estaba.

Aquel lazito con restos de hielo en los extremos, el mismo que llevábamos con nuestro uniforme escolar.

"Ichinose-san..."

La tenía a ella, puede que estuviésemos perdidas, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, pero nos teníamos la una a la otra, gozábamos en abundancia de nuestra propia compañía, sólo bastaba oír su suave voz para saber que nunca estaría sola.

Pero lo estaba, estaba sola.

Ella se había ido, no sabía ni cómo, ni por qué, pero ya no estaba. Algo o alguien había acabado con ella, me la había arrebatado, dejándome sólo su lazo congelado. Era lo único que me quedaba de ella, lo único. Y si ella no había conseguido aguantar estas circunstancias, con su altura, su positividad y su fortaleza interior, a mi no me quedaría mucho más tiempo sobre este mundo.

Unas lágrimas, también congeladas, empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas callendo luego al suelo, con un golpe seco que hacía eco en aquel solitario lugar. Había perdido a mi amiga, a mi compañera, al único signo de vida inteligente que quedaba.

Me alejé de aquel lugar todo lo que pude, no podía permitir que su recuerdo acabase con mi vida, no era una opción. Entre las demolidas calles de aquella antigua ciudad busqué algún hueco entre los escombros dónde poder pasar la noche, cualquier sitio debería ser más caliente que el exterior, dónde hasta la ropa se quedaba tiesa a causa del hielo.

Volví al mismo lugar dónde Ichinose-san y yo nos habíamos escondido antes, y la nostalgia comenzó a apuñalarme por dentro. Si tan sólo no hubiese propuesto salir en busca de leña, si tan sólo hubiésemos aguantado más este clima, si tan sólo mi curiosidad no la hubiese matado...

Desde allí, todo parecía una simple película. Yo era una espectadora que desde su butaca observaba los acontecimientos sin darles importancia, todo parecía un sueño, demasiado subrealista como para ser cierto. Un cine vacío, con una sóla butaca.

Pero en aquel cine solitario, dónde la película se proyectaba en silencio, un ruido sordo se hizo lugar.

Mi corazón se paró al instante, y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, no sólo por el frío. Aguanté la respiración, y procuré no realizar ningún movimiento sonoro. Estaba convencida de que no había nadie conmigo.

Pero esta vez, si que estaba equivocada.

Me asomé a fuera de los escombros dónde permanecía escondida, y otro ruido, este mucho más fuerte y cercano llegó brucamente a mis oídos. Durante un minuto dudé si quedarme allí o huir. Decidí escapar de mi destino, esperando llegar a algún lugar feliz, con colores en el cielo, en el que no estar sola, y tener alguien en quien confiar.

Corrí, simplemente corrí. Corrí sin saber a dónde, y sin saber de qué. Corrí arriesgándome a perder la vida, a morir a causa de una hipotermia. Corrí porque mi instinto me lo mandó.

El tenebroso sonido de los golpes secos se fue quedando atrás, los escombros de lo que algún día fue una ciudad quedaron olvidados a metros y metros de mí, me alejé tanto que dejé de ver nada, para empezar a verlo todo. Qué contradictorio resultaba que aún viéndolo todo, no había nada.

La oscuridad inmensa y aplastante empezaba a parecerme acogedora. Dejé de correr, y la luna, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó ver. Era hermosa, sonriente, luminosa. Mi única compañía.

El gélido clima empezó a volver mis dedos de un color azulado, y me costaba respirar. Pero aún así, la luna parecía darme ánimos desde su lugar en el cielo. Ella también estaba sóla, cada noche, ella ante tanta oscuridad, un modelo a seguir. Mis músculos no conseguían moverse, al igual que el lazo de Ichinose-san se habían congelado, y lo mismo mi ropa. Mis pies dejaron de funcionar, y me derrumbé.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Ichinose-san había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, unas horas a una temperatura polar en plena noche, con las prendas inadecuadas. Llegué tan lejos, y en a penas un día había llegado mi hora. Qué rabia.

Mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el hielo del suelo, casi tan frío como el aire, pero no tanto. Nunca nadie encontraría mi cuerpo, ni sabrían que fue de mi. Nadie se acordará de mi nombre, ni de mi aspecto. Solo será una muerte más, sin importancia alguna.

Noté como mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, rindiéndose ante cualquier posibilidad de seguir con vida. El suave viento me acariciaba pidiéndome perdón, dejé de escuchar su ulular. El mundo se volvió borroso e irreconocible ante mi vista. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos, fue una silueta alta que se acercaba hacia mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Haru PDV<strong>

Durante el viaje permanecimos en silencio. No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, pero tras la pregunta que me había echo la pelirroja, me empezaron a tratar con más delicadeza.

Cuando aterrizamos me mandaron salir del helicóptero, y así lo hice. No me esperaba llegar a un sitio como aquel. Aterrizamos en una gran llanura rodeada de diversos árboles completamente distintos y todos juntos, formando un bosque extraño y siniestro. Al lado de la llanura que utilizamos como helipuerto había una gran base militar, pero carecía de personal a su alrededor.

El gran contraste causado por la infinidad de guerras a lo largo de los años en el clima me trastornaba. Había un frío invernal, húmedo y seco al mismo tiempo, pero el bosque que rodeaba y escondía la base constaba de árboles tropicales, abetos, palmeras...

"Vamos, síguenos."

La chica del pelo azul no me dirigió una sola palabra desde que nos subimos al transporte, por el contrario, la otra intentaba ser amable conmigo desde entonces.

Las seguí hasta una especie de compuerta trasera que abrieron con una llave electrónica, y luego entramos. Un enorme pasillo iluminado con luces de emergencia se abrió ante nosotras, las seguí hasta una de las muchas puertas que había a los laterales, dónde me mandaron pasar primero. Me recordaba a una sala de interrogatorios como las de las películas policiacas, dónde le preguntan al sospechoso cosas evidentes. Me pregunté por qué podría ser yo sospechosa de algo. Nada más pensarlo, me sentí culpable por haber abandonado a Hitsugi-chan a su suerte.

En aquel cuarto sólo había un par de sillas, ni ventanas ni objetos, sólo dos sillas. Me senté en una de ellas, y en la otra, justo en frente de mi, se sentó la chica del pelo azul. La pelirroja se apoyó contra la pared, ambas me observaban.

"Bueno, chica, te vamos a hacer una serie de preguntas que tienes que contestar honestamente, ¿de acuerdo?" Asentí formalmente ante sus instrucciones.

"Bien. Lo primero, ¿tienes nombre?"

"Por supuesto: Ichinose Haru."

Al tiempo que analizaba mis respuestas friamente me fijé en sus gestos y facciones. Sus ojos eran tan profundos como el océano, nunca lo había visto, pero si era como ellos, seguramente sería la cosa más bonita del mundo.

"Yo soy Azuma Tokaku; Comandante Azuma para ti. Ella es Sagae Haruki, te dirigirás a ella como entrenadora Sagae, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, Comandante."

En otras circunstancias tendría miedo y estaría asustada de estar en un sitio así, pero en vez de eso, las consideraba mis salvadoras, y a aquel lugar extraño, lo creía el cielo.

Azuma Tokaku sacó una bola gris de uno de los bolsillos de la pernera de su traje y me la cedió. Pesaba mucho.

"Es plomo compacto. Rómpelo."

Debía estar loca.

"Es imposible romper esto."

Se quedó en silencio y me echó una mirada desafiante.

"Inténtalo."

La miré atónita antes de hacer lo que me decía. Con el puño, empecé a apretarlo, obviamente sin resultados. Lo puse en el suelo y lo pisé, en vano también. La volví a coger y se la entregué. Ella la aceptó y la miró pensativa, luego volvió a dirigirse a mi, con menos decisión en sus palabras.

"¿Dónde vives, Ichinose?"

Dudé por un instante si decirle la verdad o no, pero como no tenía nada que perder, decidí arriesgarme.

"Vivía en la cúpula."

"¿Y por qué te encontramos en el mundo exterior?"

Sí, todo parecía ridículo. Era difícil creer mis argumentos, pero eran ciertos.

"Tuvimos un pequeño accidente, y nos perdimos."

"¿Quiénes?"

Agaché la cabeza, intentando pronunciar su nombre, pero me vi incapaz.

"No hace falta que nos lo digas ahora, no te preocupes. ¿Sabe alguien de eso?" la pelirroja seguía intentando hacerme sentir cómoda.

"Pues...Shutou-san."

"¿Y el Gobierno?"

"No, sólo ella, pero nunca le diría nada a nadie."

Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de mandarme salir de la sala. Caminamos hacia otra de las muchas puertas, esta tenía otra cerradura, y tuvieron que volver a utilizar la llave.

Dentro había lo que parecía un laboratorio futurista, con un montón de muestras en distintos frascos de cristal, cables por todas partes y varios aparatos e instrumentos que desconocía.

"¡Hola!" una chica con gafas y dos trenzas se acercó a nosotras, llevaba una bata de laboratorio con agujas en los bolsos. Parecía agradable y me sonreía. "Soy Kenmochi Shiena, científica del ejército, ¿y tú eres...?"

"Ichinose Haru."

Al parecer aquel llugar en el que estaba era el ejército. No me explicaba que podría estar haciendo allí.

"Por favor, ven, túmbate en esa camilla y relájate. Te tenemos que hacer unas pruebas."

Sin rechistar le hice caso. Me eché en una camilla y me ataron los brazos y las piernas con unas correas. Después, Shiena cogió una jeringuilla de un armario y me la clavó en e brazo para sacarme una muestra de sangre. Luego se fue a otra sala.

"¿Por qué me estáis haciendo esto?"

Por muy a salvo que me pudiese encontrar en ese lugar, seguía sin comprender para qué tanto misterio y tan pocas explicaciones. No había echo nada, no entendía nada. El ejército, la bola de plomo, los análisis...¿por qué?

"Es necesario hacerlo."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para obtener respuestas."

Qué ironía que la única que no entendiese nada era la misma que escondía las respuestas necesarias. Tras aquello, Shiena volvió con un papel en las manos, y se lo tendió a Tokaku. Tokaku, me gusta más que Azuma.

"El ADN no consta de deformidades ni mutaciones, dice la verdad; es humana."

Tokaku y Sagae leyeron el papel con atención antes de devolvérselo a Shiena, luego me miraron con interés y preocupación, pero no entendí por qué.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí...?"

Sagae se me acercó y posó su mano en mi hombro.

"Tranquila, chica. Ahora estarás con nosotras, lo único que tienes que entender por el momento es que todo lo que os enseñaron en la escuela es mentira."

En ese momento me volví a acordar de Hitsugi-chan. Ella también mantenía en pie esa teoría. Al parecer siempre tuvo razón.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

Me ofreció una sonrisa. Seguidamente sacó un micro-walkietalkie de su pantalón y llamó a alguien. "Puedes venir al laboratorio."

La miré con confusión, y ella me siguió sonriendo. Se colocó a mi lado y con un brazo me rodeó los hombros. Ambas mirábamos a la puerta, que se empezaba a abrir.

Una joven entró en la sala, alegre y risueña, se aproximó a mi y me estrechó la mano.

"Encantada, me llamo Otoya, Takechi Otoya, y soy un Ser."

No era posible.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué significado tiene el ejército? ¿Son los Seres una verdadera amenaza? ¿Qué será de Hitsugi? ¡Menuda intriga!<strong>

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y visitas como siempre, ya sabéis que agradezco de corazón recibir vuestras opiniones o preguntas, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Chitaru PDV**

Un solitario día como otro cualquiera.

El cielo permanecía gris ante las vacías llanuras. Ni los escombros ni las ruinas cambiaron, todo parecía seguir igual día tras día, año tras año. Era una vida bastante triste, pero al fin y al cabo era la única vida que conocía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con nadie, años, bastantes años desde la muerte de mi madre, a penas la recuerdo. Creo recordar algunas frases sueltas que me llegó a pronunciar y que en aquel entonces mi subconsciente logró entender. Si tuviese que generalizar todo lo que me dijo, diría que en resumidas cuentas, no me fiase de nadie.

Todos los consejos que me daba se asemejaban a prevenciones de algo, ese "algo" era un tipo de criatura llamada "humano".

Los describía como monstruos, sin compasión, sin alma, sin corazón, sin capacidad para sentir sentimientos propios de nosotros. Parecían horribles, y en efecto, lo eran. Por culpa de ellos mi madre abandonó este mundo, le quitaron la vida sin importar sus plegarias, la expresión de terror que mostraba su cara fue algo que tardé mucho tiempo en superar.

Parecían creados a nuestra imagen y semejanza, pero por alguna razón que aún no entiendo, se les cedió ese puesto de superioridad. Vivían con un montón de lujos y comodidades que ni si quiera me podía imaginar, contaban con incontables máquinas y aparatos que les ayudaban en sus tareas diarias. Siempre contaron con técnicas inertes, como en las guerras. Aunque exterminaran a la gran mayoría de los nuestros, siempre lo hicieron con la ayuda de tanques, metralletas, escopetas, pistolas, bombas... Nosotros sólo contábamos con nuestras manos y nuestra esperanza, la cual con el paso de las catástrofes, fue disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer.

Hacía un par de semanas, o quizás meses, me encontré con una muchacha en medio de la nada. No intermedié palabra alguna con ella, pero me llamó la atención no ser la única sobre la faz del mundo exterior, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, no es fácil olvidar a una persona cuando es lo único que ves con vida en muchos años. Tenía el pelo albino, recogido en una cola de caballo muy larga. Vestía con algo parecido a un uniforme femenino de marinero, sucio y roto. Caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza gacha. Recuerdo que cuando pasé a su lado, pude observar una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo; me recordaba al paisaje nocturno que se divisaba en el cielo las noches en las que las nubes se dispersaban; una entre un millón.

A causa del sinfín de explosiones nucleares que hubo en una Era anterior, la atmósfera había cambiado. Ahora se podía ver lo se encontraba más allá, el universo, en su mayor esplendor. Algún planeta, las estrellas, ese color amoratado que las abrazaba cada noche, y la luna, lo único que me daba esperanzas para no rendirme.

Aquella chica también arrastraba un martillo de enormes proporciones, dudo que se hubiese percatado de mi. Me acuerdo de como seguí caminando, en dirección contraria, alejándome más y más del probablemente único signo de vida que vería. No volví la vista atrás, simplemente seguí andando sin rumbo, como todos los días.

Si quería comer, tenía que cazar algún animal o buscar algún árbol frutero. Si quería beber, tenía que eserar a que lloviese o caminar kilómetros en busca de algún charco o lago. Lo peor, eran las noches. Me sentía tan sóla, y el frío parecía querer darme a entender lo triste que era no tener a nadie con quién aguantarlo.

Pasaron los días desde aquel extraño encuentro, y todo seguía normal. A menudo pensaba en mi horrorosa soledad, y la odiaba en silencio. Pasaron las semanas, y cada rumbo que tomaba por las mañanas me parecía incorrecto. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir, no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía nada por lo que vivir, pero aún así, no me quería rendir.

Todos los días repetía una rutina: por la mañana me despertaba y buscaba algo para comer, normalmente tardaba unas cuantas horas, para entonces, el sol ya se había puesto en el punto más alto del cielo. Luego caminaba, caminaba mucho, siempre sin rumbo, en busca de unas ruinas en las que cobijarme para pasar las gélidas noches. Siempre tuve suerte, y las encontraba. Aquella noche fue distinta.

Quizás fue el destino, probablemente lo hubiese sido, pero por mucho que caminé, no había nada más que una tenebrosa "nada" ante mis ojos.

La oscuridad empezó a cubrirlo todo, y con ello, el gélido aire que calaba hasta los huesos hizo su aparición. Seguí caminando, intentando encontrar algún sitio en dónde pasar la noche. Seguí y seguí, soportando como siempre el fatídico clima, hasta que vi algo. Algo que lo cambió todo, algo que hizo que me olvidase del frío, de la noche y de mi soledad.

A unos metros de mí se podía dislumbrar una figura tirada en el suelo. Aquella noche, de una manera extraña e inesperada, la luna alumbró el lugar con su tenue y acogedora luz. Me acerqué a la figura, sin seguridad, hasta quedarme impactada por lo que parecía ser.

Era una persona. Bueno, se parecía más a un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Sus cabellos azules celestes como el agua clara de los lagos del norte estaban impregnados de pequeños trozos de hielo. Su diminuto cuerpo de piel rosada no se movía. Ni si quiera aquel rostro tan hermoso de facciones tan delicadas parecía dar señales de vida.

Encontré un milagro, y no iba a dejar que me lo volvieran a arrebatar.

Habitualmente cubría mis propias manos con vendas, tapando por completo las palmas. Los humanos no nos permitían vivir su vida porque pensaban que éramos una amenaza, pero en realidad, las pequeñas cualidades especiales que teníamos parecían ser tan peligrosas que vivíamos obligados a esconderlas. Me arrodillé ante aquella joven chica sin pensar en nada, y me quité las vendas.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, y la cogí. No pesaba nada, pero a causa del clima sus extremidades, al igual que su cabello y su ropa estaban completamente tiesas y congeladas.

Después de eso me levanté con ella cogida sobre mis brazos, miré a su pecho, el cual a una velocidad demasiado lenta para ser vital se movía con cada deseada respiración. Luego, miré a la luna con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad. Agradeciéndole haberme mostrado a tiempo aquella maravilla.

Empecé a andar de nuevo, esta vez com muchísima más decisión, decidida a encontrar algún lugar seguro para aquella pequeña. Mientras andaba en la oscuridad del ambiente, montones de pensamientos avasayaron mi mente.

¿Cómo era posible que una pequeña Ser, supuestamente echa para vivir en condiciones así, haya acabado de esa manera? ¿Tendría algo que ver con aquella chica de hace un par de meses?

Mientras caminaba pude notar el favorable efecto de mis cualidades especiales sobre la chica. Gracias a ello, el hielo se derritió, y su cuerpo empezó a moverse levemente a causa de los suaves temblores.

Siempre llevé las vendas puestas. A parte de para olvidarme de mi verdadera identidad, para procurar no hacer nada malo ni usarlas como "armas". La cantidad de calor que podían llegar a desprender era realmente peligrosa. Recuerdo una vez, probablemente durante la guerra contra los humanos en la que perdí a mi madre, que la rabia, el miedo y la necesidad de protegerme a mi misma desató un par de llamaradas procedentes de las palmas de mis manos que no me esperaba. Me sentí como un monstruo, y decidí olvidarme de aquello.

Nunca pensé que agradecería tanto tener esa especialidad.

Sin darme cuenta, hipnotizada por la belleza de aquella hermosa criatura, llegué a una de las miles ciudades en ruinas que había a lo largo del planeta. Me adentré en lo que parecía haber sido un gran edificio, y entre los escombros, encontré un lugar con paredes y techo. Me senté apoyada en la pared, con la chica cogida en mis brazos, no quería que estuviese incómoda sobre las frías rocas.

La abracé para darle más calor y procurar que se despertase de la inconsciencia cuanto antes. Mientras tanto, mis ojos sólo podían estudiarla con detalle, apreciando cada milímetro de ella, atesorándolo en mi mente.

No recordaba aquella sensación de compañía tan extraña y desconocida pero a la vez gratamente reconfortante. Notar la respiración de alguien que se normalizaba por momentos resultaba acogedor, me daba una seguridad que nunca había tenido. Sentía que por una vez no estaba sola, que la luna no sería más la única que me consolase durante las frías noches. Sentía como la esperanza empezaba a brotar de nuevo en mi interior.

Pasaron las horas, horas gélidas en las que no me moví, en las que mis manos no se apartaron de su pequeño cuerpo de cristal. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, cuando distinguí dos formas brillantes en el espacio.

Sus ojos, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos.

Aquellas dos perlas doradas me miraban desorientada, mostraban temor y confusión. Acaricié suavemente su cabeza intentando hacer que se sintiese mejor, con cariño y delicadeza. No tardó mucho en hablar.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Ni si quiera yo sabía responder a esas preguntas. Podríamos estar en cualquier sitio, y podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa, lo único que sabía era que ahora estaba bien, estuviese donde estuviese, hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, estaba viva, y eso era lo importante.

"Estás bien, descansa. Te encontré en unas pésimas condiciones y te puse a cubierto del frío."

No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que si no fuese por mi pequeña cualidad probablemente no habría sobrevivido ni diez minutos desde que la encontré. Me limité a esconderle mi monstruosa aunque verdadera identidad. Hasta yo me avergonzaba de ello.

No apartó la mirada de mí, parecía estar intentando descifrar algo, o descubrir mis intenciones. Cuaquiera diría que su intención era ponerme nerviosa, pero sus ojos tan similares a la dulce miel de primavera sólo conseguían calmarme.

"¿Quién eres?"

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había pronunciado mi nombre por última vez; a penas me acordaba de él.

"...Namatame...Chitaru."

Seguimos sosteniéndonos la mirada, incapaces de apartar la vista de los ojos de la otra. Sonrió tiernamente, y se me derritió el corazón.

"Encantada de conocerte, Chitaru-san. Yo soy Kirigaya Hitsugi, pensé que no había más humanos en el mundo exterior..."

No entendí muy bien lo que acababa de decir, pero antes de poder pararme a pensar nada, volvió a hablar.

"Una amiga y yo salimos de la cúpula por error, ¿por alguna casualidad has visto a una chica con dos coletas y la misma ropa que yo?"

Salieron de la cúpula.

En la cúpula viven los temibles humanos.

Sólo los humanos.

Ella es una humana.

Humana.

Una temible y adorable humana.

"No, no la he visto." puse una expresión triste. "Lo siento."

Intentaba encontrar el peligro y la desesperación en ella, pero se me hacía imposible. Sus dulces facciones, su cuerpo de porcelana, su cabello de seda, sus ojos de oro. Había algo que no entendía.

"¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Se supone que no podemos salir de allí." dijo refiriéndose a la cúpula.

Había escuchado que los humanos desconocían nuestra apariencia; nunca lo creí del todo hasta entonces. La chica pensaba que yo era como ella, una de los suyos. No podía permitir que supiese la verdad, por ella, y por mí.

"Vivo aquí, siempre he vivido aquí."

"¿Aquí dónde, exactamente?"

"Aquí; en el mundo. Tenemos todo un mundo a nuestra disposición."

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar más nada más decir esa frase. Por suerte, no me volvió a preguntar por mi, y se centró más en saber cosas de este mundo. Me parecía extraño que no supiese nada, pero al fin y al cabo, vivía encerrada por unas barreras. Le expliqué como eran los lagos, y los animales salvajes. Le conté los diferentes tipos de clima, los miles de tipos de árboles y de flores. Le conté lo hermosas que eran las rosas, y le prometí enseñarle una algún día.

"Y...alguna vez viste...a...los Seres?"

"No." mentí.

Si supiese que tenía una de esas horrorosas criaturas justo en frente, seguro que no sonreiría de aquella forma tan dulce. No iba a dejar que lo supiese. No iba a permitir que perdiese aquella increiblemente hermosa sonrisa.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron nuestro escondite levemente desde un agujero en la piedra. Se abrazó a mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Oí como suspiraba.

"Gracias por salvarme, Chitaru-san."

Dejé escapar una tonta sonrisa antes de acariciar su cabello otra vez.

"Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi camino, Kirigaya." pensé, disfrutando del olor a vainilla que desprendía el pequeño ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo se las arreglarán estas dos? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir mucho más tiempo?<strong>

**¡Gracias de nuevo a todos vosotros por vuestros comentarios, sois adorables! Por cierto, probablemente no os interese pero he realizado un pequeño boceto de esta historia, si queréis echarle un vistazo está en mi Tumblr: lorenapineapple.**

**Kuzunoha-san: Pongamos que Los Seres, al igual que los humanos, tienen distintas formas de ser y opinar ante el tema. En general, sienten rencor o incluso miedo hacia ellos. ¡Gracias por comentar, y seguiré dando todo de mi en esta historia!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Haruki PDV**

Aquella chica pelirroja me recordaba a la vitalidad y la alegría que un día llegó a existir en este planeta. Con sólo verla, una sonrisa instantánea se formaba en mi cara. Y quizás podría decir lo mismo de Azuma.

Estábamos teniendo un día extraño; nunca nos habíamos cruzado con uno de los nuestros, si es que se podía decir así, en en el mundo exterior. Y mucho menos, nunca nos lo habíamos traído con nosotras a la base principal.

Tras varios años desarrollando el proyecto, no eran demasiados los Seres que habían pasado por aquí. En concreto, cuatro.

Después de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de las Eras, casi se habían exterminado. Los encontramos en muy distintas situaciones, con la confusión como la única cosa en común. Todos tenían distintas cualidades que los diferenciaban de los demás, que los hacían diferentes.

Azuma, Kenmochi y yo nos encargamos de darles explicaciones de todo lo ocurrido, y entrenarlos para sobrevivir a la intemperie sin ningun tipo de problema. No estaban obligados a vivir en el exterior ni mucho menos, algunos pasaban parte del tiempo en la base, y otros, por el contrario, se alejaron de nosotras todo lo que pudieron.

Les dimos ropas nuevas, y aparatos electrónicos como walkie talkies, les enseñamos lo que no sabían, les mostramos que había humanos buenos, y les inspiramos confianza. Al fin y al cabo eran Seres, sin conociemiento sobre nosotros. Pero ella era una humana, sin conocimiento sobre los Seres. La misión se empezaba a complicar por momentos.

"Siéntete como en casa, Ichinose." le dije con todas mis buenas intenciones. "Kenmochi, Azuma, Takechi y yo somos tus compañeras ahora."

La chica no había conseguido articular palabra desde que Takechi se presentó, y a decir verdad, tampoco había apartado la mirada de ella.

"¿Pasa algo, Harucci?"

La psicópata de amoratados cabellos acababa de meter la pata.

"¿Cómo...cómo sabes...mi nombre?"

"¡Uy, qué tarde se ha echo! Tengo que hacer la ronda nocturna, ¡hasta luego!"

Takechi salió corriendo intentando disimular su leve error. Al instante, Ichinose me miró confundida, como era de esperar. Aún así, no estaba segura de si debíamos explicarle los detalles o mantenérselo en secreto por más tiempo. Miré a Azuma intentando conseguir una respuesta, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en la jóven pelirroja.

"Kenmochi, ¿te importaría mostrarle a Ichinose las instalaciones?"

Con su habitual alegría y concentración, la científica se llevó a la chica del laboratorio. Azuma y yo nos quedamos solas.

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

Levantó la mirada buscando mis ojos. No parecía mostrar ninguna expresión, pero pude notar un pequeño toque de algo parecido a incomprensión en sus gestos.

La conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, unos cuantos años. Podría suponer con facilidad como iría a actuar o qué haría dependiendo de la situación. Recuerdo perfectamente como empezó todo:

* * *

><p><em>La Crisis de la Atmósfera, la llamaban. Vivíamos cada día encerrados entre paredes, a parte de ya vivir encerrados en una estúpida cúpula electrónica que no tenía sentido.<em>

_En todos los medios de comunicación informaban de una explosión de elementos químicos en una fábrica privada del Gobierno. Debido a los gases tóxicos altamente peligrosos, se nos prohibía salir de las paredes en las que residíamos cuando el accidente ocurrió._

_Yo estaba en un viejo edificio dónde nos entrenaban en técnicas de combate avanzadas a algunos pocos. Prefería aquello que soportar mentiras y más mentiras en la escuela._

_Pasaron unos pocos días de aquello, y las porciones de alimento que nos traían los voluntarios gubernamentales se hacían más escasas. Empezábamos a pasar hambre, y eso causó en nosotros una falta de miedo inexplicable, por eso una noche, mientras todos dormían, decidí arriesgar mi vida para encontrar algo con lo que llenar mi estómago._

_Nos prohibían salir de nuestros escondites por el peligro que había en el aire, supuestamente mortal. Llegué a un momento en el que morir o no me era indiferente, si no podríamos volver a salir de aquel edificio, acabaríamos volviéndonos todos locos. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me aventuré en la oscura noche._

_Para mi sorpresa, respirar no causaba ningún dolor, y no había nada extraño en el ambiente. Algo raro estaba pasando._

_Como era de esperar, no se oía a penas ruidos por las calles, todo estaba vacío. Sólo un sonido lejano se hacía lugar, y olvidando mi hambre, lo seguí._

_Caminé un rato bastante largo, hasta que comencé a dislumbrar un gran edificio que se asemejaba a una fábrica en la lejanía. Seguí acercándome, pero una vaya de unos dos metros y medio de altura me impedía el paso. La escalé con cuidado procurando no causar estruendo, y me metí en el recinto._

_La fábrica desprendía un humo oscuro que cubría el cielo. Era un humo corriente, negro y pesado, pero nada mortal ni más tóxico de lo habitual. Unas luces rojas iluminaban las ventanas altas que había en la fachada; todo era demasiado extraño._

_De repente oí unas voces conversar, y buscando algún lugar dónde ocultarme, corrí a esconderme tras un arbusto que crecía pegado al edificio. Simplemente me lancé lo más rápido que pude procurando no ser vista, pero caí sobre algo que no parecía suelo precisamente._

_"¡Auch!"_

_Una mano me tapó la boca, era una mano no muy grande, más bien delicada. Entre tanto, las voces que conversaban se acercaron, y pudimos escuhar lo que decían._

_"¿Cómo vais con los engranajes de titanio?"_

_"Tenemos que seguir con ellos hasta que Hashiri-sama de órdenes de terminar la producción. ¿Y vosotros con lo vuestro?"_

_Poco a poco, las voces se disiparon a lo largo del recinto hasta desaparecer por completo. Intentaba procesar toda la espantosa información que acababa de conseguir, hasta que me di cuenta de que aquella mano seguía tapándome la boca._

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" dije apartándola._

_"Lo mismo que tú."_

_"¿Buscar comida?"_

_"¿Qué? ¡No!"_

_Era una voz femenina, la cual sonaba molesta por mi confusión. Gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se veía tras el humo, pude distinguir sus ojos azules._

_"Ah...oí el ruido que provenía de aquí, y quise saber que había detrás de todo este engaño." suspiró._

_No era la única que había notado tan extraño todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer. En un principio salí a calmar mi estómago, pero también sentí curiosidad por descubrir lo que estaba pasando._

_"¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_"Pues...salí en busca de algo de comer...pero oí el ruido de la fábrica a lo lejos y...aquí estoy. Más confunida que nunca."_

_Intentaba encontrarle explicación a todo aquello, pero se me hacía imposible. La chica, que hasta entonces había permanecido seria y en tensión, me agarró de la mano._

_"Vamos a averiguar qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Me miraba con decisión, muy convencida de lo que decía. Esbocé una sincera sonrisa sintiéndome a gusto con su aptitud, y asentí. "De acuerdo."_

_Nos levantamos asegurándonos de que no había más personas cerca, y pegadas a la fachada de cemento, nos acercamos a una de las ventanas. No tenían cristales, sólo eran fisuras cuadradas que se encontraban a dos metros de altura._

_"Ey, sube encima de mí, así quizás llegues a poder ver algo."_

_La chica hizo lo que le dije, y agachándome, se sentó sobre mis hombros. Luego me incorporé y ella pudo asomarse a la ventana. Podían oirse voces del interior._

_"La presidenta quiere que aceleremos la producción de..."_

_¿A caso era eso lo que parecía ser?_

_"Si seguimos con esto durante mucho más tiempo, empezarán a sospechar."_

_"Si nuestros peones descubren el juego, no servirá de nada."_

_¿Peones? ¿Eso éramos?_

_Palidecí, empecé a comprenderlo todo. Se me cortó la respiración y caí sobre mis rodillas. La chica calló de mis hombros causando un ruido sordo._

_"¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa...?" buscó mi mirada hasta encontrarla. "...¿estás bien?"_

_"¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Peones? ¿Soldados ignorantes enviados al matadero?"_

_Mientras ella intentaba buscar palabras de consuelo, una fuerte luz iluminó nuestras espaldas._

_"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creo que unos ratones de campo se han colado en nuestras instalaciones."_

_No pudimos desubrir quién era hasta que se acercó, y una muchacha rubia, de baja estatura y una sonrisa realmente sospechosa, seguida de dos hombres armados, hizo su aparición._

_"Deshaceros de ellas." ordenó. "Ya sabéis cómo."_

_Los hombres nos ataron las manos y los pies, impidiéndonos escapar, y nos arrastraron hasta el interior de la fábrica. Nos llevaron por un pasillo hasta salir por una puerta trasera, donde en una explanada, un helicóptero nos espraba. Nos lanzaron con brusquedad, luego ellos entraron, y el piloto despegó._

_No pudimos ver nada, no sabíamos a dónde nos llevaban. Después de una hora de vuelo, aterrizamos. Nos desataron y nos hicieron bajar del transporte. Estábamos en medio de la nada._

_"Más os vale no volver, porque si no, no tendréis oportunidad de vivir."_

_Tras decir eso, volvieron a despegar de vuelta. A causa de la noche, no supimos muy bien en dónde nos encontrábamos, probablemente ni aquellos hombres sabían dónde nos habían llevado. Pero ahora, estábamos solas, apartadas del resto de la civilización, guardando un secreto que sólo nosotras sabíamos._

_"...¿Y ahora qué?"_

_La chica parecía confundida y frustrada, aunque no la culpaba por ello._

_"Ahora tenemos que demostrar que somos mejores que ellos."_

_Sonreí. Seguramente nos esperaba un duro camino por delante, mucho trabajo por hacer y unos cuantos recuerdos que cosechar, pero aún así, era feliz. Al menos, no estaba sola._

_Un viento frío golpeó nuestra piel, empujando las nubes del cielo, dejando a la luna brillar en todo su esplendor. Su brillo blanquecino alumbró la enorme "nada" que había a nuestro alrededor. Nos giramos, asegurándonos de que nos encontrábamos en medio de ningún sitio, y a lo lejos, vimos un edificio en ruinas, algo parecido a una base militar._

_"¿No tenías hambre?" me miró con una sonrisa. "Vamos a buscar algo de comer."_

_Dejé escapar una risa divertida, estaba muy contenta, estaba llena de alegría por dentro._

_"Por cierto, no sé tu nombre."_

_"Tokaku, Azuma Tokaku." respondió. "¿Y el tuyo?"_

_"Sagae Haruki para servirte." después de darle una educada reverencia, empecé a correr._

_"¡El primero que llegue se queda toda la comida!"_

_"¡No estés tan segura de que vas a llegar la primera, Sagae!"_

* * *

><p>"Creo que deberíamos confiar en ella."<p>

Solía mostrarse reservada y desconfiada, pero vio algo especial en esa chica.

"Creo que deberíamos mostrarle cómo va esto, para que se vaya acostumbrando."

Me parecía extraño ese exceso de confianza en ella, pero me gustaba. Sacó un walkie talkie y comunicó a Takechi.

"Takechi, ¿me recibes?"

"_¡Inlcuso sin este chisme, Azuma-san!_"

"Hemos decidido mantener a Ichinose en nuestro bando."

"_...¡me parece estupendo! Espero que Harucci se lleve bien conmigo._"

"Bien. Cambio y corto."

Hacía tiempo que no se la veía tan contenta por algo. Me pregunté que vería en esa muchacha, pero no podía dejar pasar de largo la alegría que trajo a esta vieja base, siempre tan vacía y oscura.

"Azuma."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Vamos a informar a Kenmochi de esto?"

"Claro, vamos."

Nos pusimos en marcha. Salimos del laboratorio, y buscamos por todas las salas hasta encontrarlas. Estaban en el cuarto de la maquinaria, junto con las calefacciones y calderas.

"Ey, Kenmochi, hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre Ichinose."

"Oh, venga, contadme de qué se trata."

_Fsss...fsss...¿me reciben?...fss..._

El walkie talkie de Azuma parecía mostrar interferencias en la llamada.

"¿Qué ocurre, Takechi?"

"_Tengo...fsss...malas noticias...fsss..."_

_"¡Takechi! ¡Qué pasa!"_

_"...fsss...han vuelto a...fsss...comenzar la...fsss...producción de...fsss...armas."_

Se hizo un incómodo y tenebroso silencio en la sala. La conexión que teníamos con la chica de amoratados cabellos se cortó. Azuma me miró con preocupación, Kenmochi comenzó a temblar e Ichinose intentaba entender la confusa situación.

"Tenemos poco tiempo." dije. "Hay que ponerse en marcha cuánto antes."

"Ichinose, te lo vamos a explicar todo, así que por favor, escucha."

Fui a preparar el helicóptero mientras Azuma intentaba explicar todo a la pelirroja. El día del juicio final se acercaba por momentos, y ellos nos ganaban en número y armamento. Sólo teníamos una ventaja; sus soldados eran humanos, y los nuestros, Seres. Había llegado el momento de reclutar a todos los que alguna vez habíamos divisado, entrenarlos, y confiar en ellos. Si teníamos esperanza, lo teníamos todo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El Juicio Final? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Se enterará algún día Haru de todo lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Y qué es de Chitaru y Hitsugi? <strong>

**Espero que entendáis la historia, intento explicarla con detalles, y espero que halláis comprendido ese flashback de Haruki. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia y la comentáis, me hacéis reealmente feliz! Disfruto muchísimo escribiéndola, me motivo con cada capítulo. Si tenéis dudas o sugerencias, ya sabéis, ¡siempre respondo! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hitsugi PDV**

Creí estar en el cielo.

Creí con todas mis fuerzas haber muerto aquella gélida y fatídica noche, a merced del viento y del clima, creí haber sentido como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo y abandonaba el mundo que nunca había llegado a conocer. Creí que aquel montón de escombros que nos escondían eran las nubes, y que aquella hermosa mujer era mi ángel de la guarda. Sin a penas entender nada, cuando abrí los ojos, sentí felicidad. Aún creyendo no pertenecer al mundo de los vivos, era feliz.

Un rato después de procesar con la mirada mi alrededor pude descubir mi anterior y gran equivocación, pues podía sentir con las manos, sentir el realmente cómodo calor que desprendía aquella mujer. No sabía cómo, pero la llama que era mi vida aún seguía encendida.

Miré a la bella mujer, queriendo aprendérmela de memoria.

Una de las cosas más llamativas que se podían percibir era su pelo, una corta melena rojiza y alborotada que brillaba con los destellos del sol que la golpeaba. También sus ojos, de color carmín, muy profundos, como el fuego; ellos mismos transmitían una especie de calor interior que hacía arder mis venas. Las facciones de su cara parecían esculpidas por los Dioses; tan perfectamente desaliñadas, siguiendo un modelo diseñado para dejaar en evidencia a todas las demás criaturas del planeta. Su piel tan agradable al tacto estaba escondida por una vieja camisa de manga larga algo estropeada, y sus manos, estaban cubiertas por unas vendas. Sólo sus dedos quedaban al descubierto, los cuales con ternura me acariciaban la espalda y el cabello.

Cuando me atreví a hablar, pude descubrir gracias a sus respuestas que en efecto, ella era mi salvadora, la que había mantenido mi llama avivada hasta el momento en el que me desperté.

Su dulce y sensual voz despertaba todos mis sentidos hasta entonces entumecidos.

Su nombre era Namatame Chitaru, y parecía darle al mundo ese toque que necesitaba. Parecía alegrar los grises cielos, y calmar los intensos climas, simplemente con esbozar una medio sonrisa.

La acababa de conocer, sólo sabía su nombre, pero ya me gustaba.

Estuvimos un rato considerablemente largo en la misma postura: ella sentada apoyada contra los escombros de la pared, y yo sobre ella, abrazada a su protrector y atractivo cuerpo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Kirigaya?"

Pronunció mi apellido con su tierna voz. Acto seguido, me derretí por dentro.

"Hmm... bien, creo... aunque llevo mucho tiempo sin comer ni beber nada..."

La verdad es que no quería darle más problemas de los que ya le había dado, al contrario, quería agradecerle de alguna manera haber sido tan sumamente amable conmigo. Me miró frunciendo el ceño al principio, y luego, sonrió.

"Entonces será mejor que vayamos a buscar algo con lo que llenar nuestros estómagos."

Seguidamente me agarró de la cintura para levantarme. Nunca lo hubiese admitido, pero deseé que sus manos siguiesen ancladas ahí por más tiempo. Buscando un hueco entre los restos del edificio, salió al exterior, y yo, la seguí.

Chitaru-san miró hacia atrás procurando no perderme de vista, se acercó y me cogió de la mano. Me agarró delicada pero firmemente, sin intención alguna de soltarme. Sus manos cálidas inundaban mi cuerpo con un estremecimiento desconocido para mí hasta el momento. La miré a los ojos, y sonreí.

"Si nunca antes has estado aquí, ¿eso quiere decir que nunca has cazado?"

"...¿cazar?" Con una expresión muy confusa intenté hacerme una idea de como debía de haber vivido hasta entonces Chitaru-san, ella sola, sin ninguna compañía. No iba a permitir que se quedase sola nunca más.

"Sí, cazar, para comer. ¿Cómo se supone que te alimentas tú?"

"Yo... pues... en el comedor de nuestra academia nos suelen dar comida ya preparada."

Me miró con los ojos posados justo encima de los míos, parecía no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que le acababa de decir.

"Pues aquí para comer, hay que ganárselo. Sólo tenemos que buscar algún animal o si tenemos suerte, un árbol frutero."

Todo lo que salía de sus labios sonaba interesante, todo, absolutamente todo. Tras eso, nos pasamos algo así como una hora caminando en busca de alguna señal de vida animal. Durante ese transcurso de tiempo, hablamos. Conversamos sobre las similtudes de nuestros dos mundos, ambos tan distintos, tan especiales, tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos. Hablamos de como eran nuestros día a día, y de cómo eran las noches en la cúpula. Ella me contó lo hermosas y mágicas que eran en el exterior, o al menos, cuando no estabas a punto de morirte de hipotermia, claro. Me prometió enseñármela ese mismo día, al oscurecer. Seguimos conversando por un rato, hasta que Chitaru-san distinguió un pequeño bosque en la lejanía. Me cogió fuertemente de la mano y empezó a correr en esa misma dirección, riendo, desprendiendo alegría y esperanza por donde pisaba.

Cuando llegamos a su vera, paramos para retomar el aliento y observarlo con deseo y respeto. Los árboles, de alguna manera misteriosa, eran enormes y todos con un follaje muy abundante. Al adentrarnos en él, parecíamos haber interceptado en otra dimensión completamente diferente.

Chitaru-san se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies, y gracias a su gran altura, pudo coger un par de manzanas. Una para ella, y otra para mí. Tenían un color verde potente al que era difícil resistirse, así que sin distraerme más, le dí un mordisco. Estaba realmente deliciosa, mucho mejor que ninguna de las que había probado antes en lo que llamaba mi "hogar".

"¡Están muy sabrosas, Chitaru-san!"

Me miró con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que masticaba un mordisco que le había dado a su manzana. Comimos de aquel árbol hasta quedarnos llenas, y luego, a fuerza de caminar por el bosque, encontramos un muy pequeño pero agradecido lago. Estaba escondido entre los grandes abetos que crecían en esa zona, y el sol, en casi todo su esplendor, realzaba la claridad de sus aguas.

Chitaru-san observaba el agua como si nunca antes la hubiese visto, como si fuese un regalo, como si en ello le fuese la vida. La verdad es que vivir en ese mundo parecía muy complicado, y sin su ayuda, yo no hubiese durado más de una noche. No sabía su edad, pero calculé que llevaba soportando todas esas dificultades sobre unos veinte años.

Cabe decir que su cara, sus ropas y la poca piel que mostraba no estaban muy higiénicos debido a...bueno, debido a todo en realidad.

"Chitaru-san, ¿por qué no te pegas un baño?"

"...¿un... qué?"

Qué estúpida pregunta... si ni si quiera a vivido nunca bajo un techo ni sabe lo que es cocinar, ¿cómo va a saber lo que es un baño? Me ruboricé levemente al pensar en unas imágenes que atravesaron mi mente de una manera fugaz.

"Bueno... estás un poco sucia, lo mejor debería ser limpiar esa ropa aprovechando este maravilloso lago... ¿no crees?"

Me miró fijamente y pude notar como sus mejilla se tornaban de un suave rojo similar al de su cabello.

"Probablmente estemos solas sobre la faz del mundo exterior, nadie más nos va a ver ni juzgar... no creo que importe muc-"

"¡Yo sí te voy a ver! Y no puedo permitir que andes por el mundo con esas pintas, ¡ven aquí!"

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron mucho más, y con la cabeza gacha, se acercó a mí. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer, pero opté por pedirle que se quitara la ropa para lavársela a mano aunque sólo fuese con el agua del lago. Durante unos breves instantes pensé en lo descabellada y estúpida que era aquella idea, a penas nos conocíamos, pero sentía una muy fuerte conexión hacia ella, que lograba que me olvidase de todo, dejando en mi mente únicamente su nombre.

Se quitó la vieja camisa, e intenté mirar a otro lado. Bien, lo admito, tuve que mirar. Luego se quitó los pantalones, me los dio, y se quedó totalmente desnuda.

El más que agradable calor del sol producía una estancia muy cómoda incluso sin ropa alguna, hasta el agua estaba templada. Las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo reflejaban un tipo de sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había sentido. Levanté la vista para ver sus mejillas ruborizadas estudiar su propio cuerpo.

Estábamos solas, nada podía salir mal. Porque ella estaba conmigo, y eso me daba seguridad.

Rápidamente empapé sus prendas en el agua y las froté eliminando las manchas, luego, las colgué de las ramas del abeto más cercano para que secaran. Me acerqué a ella, y con suavidad, la cogí del antebrazo, indicándole que se metiese en la orilla del lago.

Me metí con ella, para ayudar a dejarla bien limpia y radiante, como debía estar, a corde con su hermosa sonrisa y su sedosa melena. Ver su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo me causaba una sensación extraña, pero que no me disgustaba en absoluto. Decidí ser justa con ella, aunque sólo fuese un poco.

"Tu frotas por el frente para quitar toda la suciedad, yo froto por detrás, por dónde tu no alcanzas a ver, ¿vale?" añadí una más que dulce sonrisa a mis palabras. Ella me miró aún ruborizada, y asintió.

Lavé su espalda, frotando fuertemente y apreciando (y deseando) aquellos músuclos tan desarrollados que tenía en ella. También su cintura, y sus piernas. Cuando ambas acabamos, le pedí que diese una vuelta sobre sí misma, y como era de esperar, estaba todavía más preciosa que antes; algo complicado, pero cierto.

Me giré para ir a buscar su ropa cuando ella me agarró del brazo, impidiendo mi ida.

"Em... muchas gracias, Kirigaya." y luego, me regaló una grata sonrisa.

Ver su rostro mojado junto con aquellos gestos tan dulces y tiernos hacía que mi corazón latiese a mil por hora.

"De nada, Chitaru-san." respondí, con otra sonrisa.

"Ah, por cierto, tienes una mancha aquí..."

"¿Dón-"

No fui capaz de terminar la pregunta, ya que antes de eso, Chitaru-san se había avalanzado sobre mí undiéndonos a ambas en la poca profundidad del lago. Bajo aquel agua cristalina, se podía ver el sol, tan lejano, y aportando tanto de todas formas.

Fue fugaz, pero pude sentir como me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al incorporarnos nuevamente, me reí, y sonreí, salí corriendo divertida a por su ropa, incapaz de esconder mi exagerada euforia. Se la cedí, y tras ponérsela, nos recostamos bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos abetos.

Estuvimos conversando durante horas en nuestro pequeño paraíso, horas en las que no pude quitar la tonta sonrisa de mi cara. Sin darnos cuenta, la noche llegó, y cubrió el cielo de oscuridad. Pero era una oscuridad distinta, era brillante, y no había ninguna nube, a diferencia de la anterior fatídica noche.

"¿No nos moriremos si nos quedamos aquí a fuera...?"

"Hoy no es una noche gélida; esta vez es veraniega, y además, los árboles cortan el poco aire que debe haber."

Los insospechados contrastes que causaron los centenares de guerras en el medioambiente eran tan ilógicos como certeros.

"Mira, Kirigaya, mira al cielo."

Levanté la vista apoyando parte de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y me quedé realmente fascinada.

Miles de estrellas brillantes acompañaban a la Luna, y no sólo ellas, también planetas de distinos tamaños y colores, todo ello en un cielo amoratado que además de reflejarse en el lago, daba un ambiente acogedor, cómodo y romántico. Estuvimos mucho tiempo apreciando el mágico cielo nocturno, hasta que, quizás por casualidad, o quizás por el destino, una estrella fugaz surcó el paisaje.

"Creo que tienes que pedir un deseo..."

La miré a los ojos por lo que acababa de decir, y ella me sonrió, como solía hacer. Suave y tiernamente acaricié su cuello y su cara, girándola hacia mi, y depositando sobre su piel con olor a rosas silvestres unos pocos besos. M volví a recostar sobre ella, y no tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidas.

* * *

><p><em>Deseo que al igual que nos encontramos, nunca nos separemos. Que las fuerzas del cielo y de los océanos que aún desconozco nos unan, y que en nuestra historia, nunca se escriba un final.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué clase de sentimientos experimenta Hitsugi? ¿Se hará realidad su deseo?<strong>

**¡Como siempre muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, son tan maravillosos como vosotros! Espero reviews nuevos con vuestras opiniones, dudas y sugerencias, ¡y mil gracias de nuevo! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
